jooppediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lost
Well at least the title makes sense! -A time traveler from 2004, when that joke was funny Lost is an American reality show that began airing in 2001. However, it is also the name of a serial drama action adventure mystery comedy romance drama series that airs on ABC. The series focuses on the lives of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, which crashes on an island. The island--which is deserted, except for the Others, DHARMA, Rousseau, the Monster, the Egyptians, Jacob, the Black Rock, the Beechcraft, and Desmond--has many mysterious elements, such as the Others, DHARMA, Rousseau, the Monster, the Egyptians, Jacob, the Black Rock, the Beechcraft, and Desmond. Additionally, the island can move, time travel, and fly.needed Production Conception The creators of Lost are J.K. Rowling and Damon Lindelof. After Rowling left the show to time travel back to the early 90s and write the Harry Potter series, she was replaced by Carlton Cuse. Filming Lost is filmed on the islands of H'a'wa'ii, specifically on the old sets of the classic film Jurassic Park. These sets can be seen in many episodes, such as Jack being locked in the T. Rex cage in "Stranger With a Strange Hand" and Sawyer being chased by raptors in "No Self-Confidence Man." Additionally, some scenes are filmed in Los Angeles (the ending of "Looking at Kate's Ass"), London (Ben and Widmore's confrontation in "Shapes That Are Coming"), Australia (any flashbacks), or Antarctica (the ending of "Live Together, Divorce Alone"). Casting Inspired by his Oscar-winning performances, Lindelof and Cuse cast Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard, the leader of the survivors. They also cast unknown actress and part-time phone sex operator Evangline Lilly as Kate Austen. Eventually, the casting got out of control, as Lindelof and Cuse cast major roles for all 48 survivors of the crash. Lloyd Braun, the head of ABC who is most remembered for being George Costanza's archenemy, was fired for greenlighting the pilot episode, and ABC hastily demanded the main cast be cut to 42, then 23, then 16, then 15 main characters. Lindelof and Cuse would later use these numbers for a recurring mythology element throughout the series for which they don't even know the meaning. Synopses Season 1 (2004-2005) In the first season, 48 survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 find themselves on a "deserted" "island" in the middle of "nowhere." After several unimportant characters are introduced, the first major plot element, the Monster, appears. After numerous filler episodes, the plot gets rolling when Claire Littleton is abducted by the Others, then returns, then gets her baby abducted, then gets him back, then gets her baby abducted again (see season 4), then gets herself abducted again (see season 6). Eventually, the only two black characters on the island are forced to leave on a raft, and the boy, Walt, is kidnapped by the Others. Jack and another survivor, John "Jeremy Bentham" Locke, open a mysterious hatch, but due to budget cuts, the inside of the hatch is not revealed. Season 2 (2005-2006) Having restored their budget, and being told by ABC to cut out the numerous kidnapping/abduction plotlines, the second season involves Jack and Locke discovering Desmond, a man who pushes a button every 108 minutes or something horrible will happen. Widely considered the greatest season in television history, season 2 features such exciting plotlines as Michael looking for his son in the jungle, Claire looking for her place of kidnapping in the jungle, Michael looking for his son in the jungle again, Sayid looking for Henry Gale's balloon in the jungle, Jack and Kate looking for Michael in the jungle, and the cast looking for Walt in the jungle yet again. Fed up with these amazing plotlines, Henry Gale kidnaps Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley, but sends Hurley back when his weight threatens to collapse the pier on which they are standing. The season concludes with Locke and Desmond refusing to push the button, causing a Windows 98 Blue Screen of Death that shuts down the hatch and causes it to implode. Season 3 (2006-2007) The third season begins with the Others viewing the crash of flight 815 in a scene that has no relevance to the rest of the episode. Jack, Kate, and Sawyer are still kidnapped by the Others, being forced to engage in horrible, torturous acts like having sex and eating hamburgers. Also, Kate and Sawyer have sex, in a polar bear cage. The season picks up its pace when Kate and Sawyer escape and Jack confronts the Others in the Emmy-award winning episode "Stranger With a Strange Hand." Kate, Sayid, and Locke go to rescue Jack from the Others, and succeed, except Locke joins the Others, but because no one at camp liked him, his absence goes unnoticed. Finally, Locke returns, and he and Sawyer kill their father. The climax of the season occurs when the Others finally attack the beach camp, only to have their asses handed to them. Jack makes contact with a freighter offshore, and Merry drowns in an underwater DHARMA station. In a major twist, the final scene reveals Jack's flashbacks to be taking place in the future, after he and Kate have escaped the TV series. Jack dramatically yells "WE HAVE TO GO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Season 4 (2008) Picking up where season 3 left off, the fourth season involves the cast trying to escape the island to the freighter. After Desmond makes contact with Penny and some other stuff happens at the Barracks, a major writer's strike cripples the island right after Mr. Eko makes his dramatic return to the series. A few weeks later, the series resumes, and several people manage to make it to the freighter, including Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, Desmond, Claire's baybay Aaron, and Hurley. The freighter blows up with Eko onboard and the chopper ditches in the ocean when Ben manages to move the island so his archenemy, auction tycoon Charles Bidmore, cannot find it. With nowhere else to go, the so-called Oceanic Six flee the giant Lost set in an obvious ripoff of The Truman Show and make it back to the real world, where they discover Locke somehow left the island as well. And is also dead. Season 5 (2009) The fifth season takes place in roughly seventy different time periods. The first storyline takes place on the island, as the set designers randomly change the sets to make the remaining survivors think they are time traveling. Eventually, they end up in 1977, where they join the DHARMA Initiative. Meanwhile, off the island, Jack reunites the Oceanic Six to return to the Lost set, only to realize the entire set has time traveled to 1977. They are forced to wait three years while ABC develops a functional time traveling camera, and then return to the island. The Oceanic Six, minus Sun, go back in time to 1977 and screw around for a little while before Jack decides to blow up a hydrogen bomb in an oxycodone relapse-fuled decision. In 2007, the Others, under the instruction of a seemingly resurrected Locke, go to visit their leader Jacob, who lives under a four toed statue that was seen in season 2 and was brought back because Damon and Carlton didn't want us to think they forgot about it or something. There, Benry Gale stabs Jacob to death for some reason, and then the man who appears to be Locke reveals he is not Locke, but someone pretending to Locke. In 1977, Jack's plan to blow up the bomb works, or doesn't. Season 6 (2010) Wanting to move on to other projects (like their gritty reboot of Dora the Explorer), Damon and Carlton decided to end Lost in its fifth season with the hydrogen bomb cliffhanger, but ABC ordered them to finish the series. In the sixth season, the 1977 survivors reappear in 2007 and go to the Jedi Temple, where they meet Miles, a seemingly important new character who gets drowned after six episodes. Meanwhile, the Locke impersonator reveals his true identity, the smoke monster, and starts killing as many people as the CGI budget will allow. Reception TV critic and supposed president Barack Obama referred to Lost as "the greatest thing to ever happen to our TVs since color," and TV Guide and Entertainment Weekly named it the "most awesome TV show ever." Fox News criticized the "liberal bias" of the main characters and the "anti-nuke" message of season 5, noting how the smoke monster's conservative anti-immigrant, anti-English speaker (Jin, French science team) values are portrayed negatively. Lost's success has inspired numerous ripoff shows, including Heroes, a show about superheroes on a deserted island; Fringe, a show about paranormal investigators on a deserted island; FlashForward, a show about former Lost cast members on a deserted island; and The Jay Leno Show, a really bad late night series. Category:Miscellaneous